1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable lighting devices and, more particularly, is concerned with a lighting device convertible between reading light and flashlight configurations and having separate off/on light actuating switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lighting devices variously configured as miniature flashlights and as book or reading lights are well known in the prior art. Examples of lighting devices which are configured as book or reading lights are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,042 to Zeller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,340 to Dwosh et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,681 to Fisherman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,622 to Sottile, U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,416 to Hartley et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,528 to Vandenbelt. A drawback of these and other patented prior art lighting devices is that their designs appear to restrict them to a single type of use or purpose, either as a flashlight or as a reading light. They are configured to function as one or the other, not both. This requires consumers to purchase more than one lighting device for different functions or uses which results in higher cost to them and more devices which must be carried with them.
Another portable lighting device manufactured and marketed by Centaur is promoted as being capable of use as a table light, clip-on light and book light. However, though portable the Centaur lighting device is still rather large and bulky in size and does not appear adapted to be easily carried in a user""s hand as a flashlight.
Consequently, a need exists for a lighting device easily carried by a user as well as clipped to a book and having dual functionality or use, both as a flashlight and as a book or reading light, which will overcome the drawbacks of the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.
The present invention provides a lighting device designed to satisfy the aforementioned need by being convertible between reading light and flashlight configurations. Further, the convertible lighting device of the present invention has separate light actuating switches for the user to operate depending upon which configuration the lighting device is in. The convertible lighting device of the present invention reduces the number of devices that must be purchased and carried by consumers to serve these two functions or uses. This results in a more cost-effective and efficient approach in fulfilling the diverse lighting needs of consumers.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a convertible lighting device which comprises: (a) a case having opposite front and rear ends; (b) an elongated arm having opposite front and rear ends; (c) hinge means pivotally mounting the rear end of the arm to the rear end of the case for allowing pivotal movement of the arm between an erect position angularly spaced from the case and a lowered position adjacent to the case; (d) illumination means pivotally mounted to the arm adjacent to the front end thereof for positioning the illumination means at various angles relative to the arm so as to provide light therebelow at various angles relative to the arm when the arm is in the erect position and for positioning the illumination means at first and second angularly displaced positions relative to the arm so as to provide light directly forwardly of the case in the first position but not in the second position of the illumination means when the arm is in the lowered position; (e) means for supplying power to the illumination means being mounted to the case and electrically connected to the illumination means; (f) first switch means mounted to the case and arm and connected to the power supplying means and illumination means for switching the illumination means between off and on states in response to the arm being moved between the lowered and erect positions; and (g) second switch means separate from the first switch means and being mounted to the case and arm and connected to the power supplying means and illumination means for switching the illumination means between off and on states in response to the illumination means being moved between the first and second angularly displaced positions when the arm is in the lowered position.
The case has a recess at the front end in which the illumination means is inserted and exposed when the arm is in the lowered position. The case also includes a base member and a top member. The base member has a bottom wall with opposite front and rear ends and defines a compartment in the base member and a first portion of the recess of the case at the front end of the bottom wall. The top member has a top wall with opposite front and rear ends and is fixedly mounted on the base member and encloses the compartment of the base member. The top wall of the top member at the front end defines a second portion of the recess of the case complementary to the first portion of the recess defined at the front end of the bottom wall of the base member such that the base and top members together define the recess of the case. The lighting device further includes a clip mounted to the top wall of the top member of the case for facilitating retention on an article when the arm is in the erect position. The hinge means includes a plurality of aligned holes defined through the rear ends of the arm and case, and a pair of hinge pins fitted through the holes so as to pivotally couple the arm to the case for undergoing the pivotal movement between the erect and lowered positions.
The illumination means includes a dome-shaped light cap pivotally mounted to a bifurcated portion of the front end of the arm for undergoing pivotal movement between a range of angular positions relative to the arm, a mounting element attached to and supported from an underside of the light cap, and a light generating element mounted to the mounting element and partially surrounded by the dome-shaped light cap. The lighting device further comprises a light reflecting shield mounted to the light cap adjacent to the mounting and light generating elements of the illumination means such that the light reflecting shield partially surrounds the light generating element of the illumination means and directs light downwardly therefrom when the arm is in the erect position and directs light forwardly therefrom when the arm is in the lowered position.
The first switch means includes a pair of opposite contact elements mounted to the case at the rear end thereof which make electrical contact with one another and complete an electrical circuit between the power supplying means and illumination means and turn on the illumination means in response to moving the arm to the erect position. The first switch means also includes an insulated member mounted to and protruding from the arm at the rear end thereof in alignment with the opposite contact elements such that the insulated member becomes disposed between and separates the contact elements preventing them from contacting one another and thereby interrupts the electrical circuit and turns off the illumination means in response to moving the arm to the lowered position.
The second switch means is separate from the first switch means and includes a first contact element mounted to the case adjacent to the power supplying means and a second contact element mounted to the mounting element of the illumination means. The second contact element respectively makes and breaks electrical contact with the first contact element upon pivoting the light cap of the illumination means between the first and second angularly-displaced positions of the illumination means when the arm is in the lowered position.
The present invention also is directed to a lighting device which comprises: (a) a body having opposite front and rear ends; (b) illumination means pivotally mounted to the front end of the body for positioning the illumination means at first and second angularly displaced positions relative to the front end of the body so as to provide light directly forwardly of the body in the first position but not in the second position, the illumination means including (i) a light cap pivotally mounted to the front end of the body for undergoing pivotal movement between the first and second positions, and (ii) a light element mounted to the light cap; (c) means for supplying power to the illumination means being mounted to the body and electrically connected to the light element of the illumination means; and (d) switch means mounted to the body and the illumination means and connected to the power supplying means and the illumination means for switching the illumination means between off and on states in response to the illumination means being moved between the first and second angularly displaced positions, the switch means including (i) a first contact element mounted to the body adjacent and connected to the power supplying means, and (ii) a second contact element mounted to the light cap of the illumination means and connected to the light element, the second contact element respectively making and breaking electrical contact with the first contact element in response to pivoting the light cap of the illumination means and the light element therewith between the first and second angularly-displaced positions. The body at the front end thereof defines a recess adjacent to the light element of the illumination means. The light cap is angularly displaced remote from the recess in the first position and adjacent to the recess in the second position.